


何焉悦色/半糖乌龙茶

by MMMMMercury



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMMercury/pseuds/MMMMMercury
Summary: ‣ 狗血剧情向，没有文笔
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/何洛洛
Kudos: 120





	何焉悦色/半糖乌龙茶

**Author's Note:**

> ‣ 狗血剧情向，没有文笔

| 我回想这几年 就像是要命的病变

00.

何洛洛觉得自己要昏死过去了。

他仰面陷在纯棉的床单里，双手被人用酒红色的领带绑在床头动弹不得。冰凉的温度缠绕在纤细的手腕处，而系上那个随意却牢固的蝴蝶结的人，此刻正压得他喘不过气。

是真的有些喘不过气了，何洛洛想说句什么，好让上面的人轻一点，可嘴唇也被对方含住堵得密不透风，舌尖与另一条探进他嘴里的柔软的舌头缠在一起，只能发出令人面红耳赤的喘息声。不知餍足的吻让何洛洛很舒服，舒服到大脑已经濒临混沌的边缘，挣扎着才能思索怎样让对方注意到自己这一星半点的需求。不过需求没有传达到位，他的不专心反倒被抓了小辫子，惩罚似的，床垫下陷的弧度更大了些。

焉栩嘉总是这样，总是喜欢在这种时候展现他无可救药的占有欲。何洛洛的眉头拧在一起，忽尔又散开了。

温热的双手在紧窄的腰侧游走着，抚摸着暴露在空气中赤裸却漂亮的身体。又一路向下，覆上光滑的臀瓣，爱不释手地抚摸几下，突然狠狠捏了一把细嫩的臀肉。

“嗯……”

何洛洛浑身一颤，情不自禁的呻吟声沾了甜软的蜜糖。轻阖的双眸眯起一条缝，里面糅着细碎水光，像摇摇欲坠的星辰，浸泡在氤氲的情欲里。

蝴蝶结的一端就垂在他手边，只要用力拽一下，便会松散开。

但何洛洛不想。他只是忍着臀尖的痛楚，有些哀怨地看向焉栩嘉。

这样杀伤力甚微的控诉倒不如说是在故意撒娇。焉栩嘉的目光在被他折腾得泛起嫣红的眼角打了个转，从唇缝间挤出一个低低的笑。歪了下头又将舌头用力向何洛洛嘴里探进去，舔过温软的舌面，搅动起暧昧的水声。又咬住何洛洛被蹂躏得红肿娇润的下唇，手指下滑向对方细嫩的腿间探去。

“唔……”

突如其来的进入刺激着何洛洛最敏感的神经，下身软成一滩水。肩胛轻轻颤抖，再次紧紧闭合的双眼挤出零星泪水。

“嘉嘉……”

焉栩嘉终于放开了他的嘴唇，抵在他腿根的炽热的性器顶端流出些黏黏糊糊的液体。胸前传来一阵酥麻，方才在他嘴里搅动的舌头此刻又包裹住他的乳尖。身体随着后穴里被用力揉弄的感觉无意识扭动着，开口甜腻沙哑的声音里绕着缱绻的贪恋。

“别……嘉嘉……呜……”

带着娇喘的求饶声在焉栩嘉听来十分受用，抽出沾着液体的手指，放开何洛洛胸前被他吸吮到挺立的红豆，贴上唇瓣给了小孩一个安慰的吻，抬起头嘴边却噙着一抹意味不明的笑。

“这样就受不了了，何洛洛，你是不是太久没被我操了？”

何洛洛还没从贴近自己的温柔的气息里回过神，猝不及防撞上这样的问题，眨了眨迷茫的大眼睛，红润的嘴唇一张一合，无辜又诚实地轻轻吐出两个字：“是吧……”

单纯的有些过头了。

在床上露出这种表情可不是什么好事。

焉栩嘉眯起眼睛抽了抽嘴角，灼热的性器胀疼起来。将何洛洛的腿卡在自己腰侧，坐起身居高临下，抬手捂住看向自己的潋滟的双眸。

何洛洛没有挣扎，乖乖地任由焉栩嘉在夺取过他说话的权利后又遮住眼前的光亮。

“那换成这个受得了吗？”

光感失灵，其他的感官便格外敏锐起来。随着沙哑低沉的声音一起出现的还有抵住濡湿后穴的滚烫的坚硬。过高的体温让何洛洛战栗一下，齿缝间漏出一声难耐的呻吟。肩胛不自觉颤抖着，瓷白的双腿却紧紧勾缠上了焉栩嘉的腰。

“乖。”没给他一丝一毫适应的时间，焉栩嘉发狠挺身将整根性器插进去，抽动起来。

被绑在一起的双手轻轻攥起拳，细弱的手臂与领带拉扯着，甜软的喘息声里染上了哭腔。下垂的眼角终于藏不住许多泪水，从覆在眼帘的指缝间坠落。

“怎么又哭了，”焉栩嘉停住了动作，语气里揉着几分无奈的宠溺，炽热的温度抽出来抵在穴口顶了顶，伏在何洛洛耳边带着气声，“想要么？”

快感倏尔消失，何洛洛扭了扭身子，有些不满，却还是乖乖回答：“唔……想……”

“想什么？”

“想要嘉嘉……进来…………啊！”

话音未落，焉栩嘉挺身用力顶进最深处。移开手，温柔地帮小孩舔舐掉咸涩的眼泪，含住可怜的眼尾，伸手去解系在床头的领带。只是一瞬间，得到释放的手臂便缠上了他的脖颈索取慰藉，圈着他紧紧向身下轻轻颤抖的娇软的身体贴去，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着往他颈窝处钻，哭声与呻吟撞碎在下面更加凶狠的抽插的动作里。

暧昧的气味在愈渐升温的房间里旖旎盘旋。

乍暖还寒的四月，空气像被粗糙的砂纸磨过一般，冷冽干燥。而城郊这间不起眼的民宅，是天寒地冻中唯一一处被藏匿起来的温暖。

喷薄的欲望射在紧致的穴口里，这场缠绵的性事终于落下帷幕。

房间里安静了许久，久到焉栩嘉以为何洛洛已经睡着。他侧过身看向躺在旁边的人。长长的睫毛安安静静盖在眼睑前面，像两把羽扇。眼尾还微微泛着红，惹人怜爱。嘴唇饱满湿润，像软滑的果冻。削瘦的锁骨上还有他留下的瘀红吻痕。

焉栩嘉看得有些出神。毫无预警地，躺在身旁的人忽然睁开了眼睛，露出一个略显疲倦的笑容，水眸含着缱绻柔软的光芒，像一只温良无害的小兽。

“嘉嘉，我们一起私奔吧。”

这话说得俏皮可爱，让人听不出真心还是假意。

蓦然对上那双剔透的眼眸，焉栩嘉有些怔愣。清了清嗓子，抬手揉了揉小孩毛茸茸的发顶，闭上眼睛翻过身仰面躺着，没回答。

漂亮的大眼睛垂了下去。他故意讲的心不在焉，但在这件事情上焉栩嘉连哄骗他一下都不愿意。何洛洛知道不可能，知道一直说下去也不会有回应，但他还是不长记性，还是忍不住。

何家大少爷和焉家大少爷睡在一起，如果这一幕被别人知道的话一定会惊掉下巴。

除此之外，何洛洛会被爷爷抓回去关禁闭。而焉栩嘉，大概会被他爸打断腿吧。

初遇是在两年前。

权贵云集的晚宴，除了精致却没多少东西的菜品和无聊又缺乏营养的社交之外还有什么呢。何洛洛打了个哈欠，歪在角落里的沙发上。这已经是他这个晚上打的第二十二个哈欠了。

“何少爷。”

擦了擦眼角渗出的生理性泪水，何洛洛抬头看向中规中矩站在自己面前说话的人，几不可察的皱了皱眉。

真烦人。

躲到角落里就是因为不想被打扰，怎么还有人不知好歹来找他。

但从小养成的良好社交礼仪让何洛洛毫不费力地摆出一个笑容：“温少爷，有事么。”

不过无视掉了温子洵伸在半空中的手。语气里的疏离显而易见。

“何少爷看起来很无聊，”温子洵却不觉尴尬，收回的手转个弯拿起旁边桌子上的酒杯，“要喝一杯么？”

怎么会有这么不识趣的人？

第二十三个。何洛洛又打了个哈欠：“不了，谢谢。”

“这是Lafite，年份比较近了，口感不够醇厚，但在红酒里仍属上乘……”

温子洵挡在面前没话找话，何洛洛左耳朵进右耳朵出，不由得感叹这个人虽然长相一般说话无聊，但幸好还有个坚持不懈的优点，让他这个向来对红酒没什么研究的人现在更没有研究的兴趣了，只盼着这个宴会能赶紧结束。

目光在前面嘈杂的宴厅里乱瞟着以分散自己的注意力，人影纷乱，看哪里都是一样……

？！

忽然扫过一处，何洛洛眼睛一亮，倒带一样将视线移了回去。

人群掩映之下，一个高挑的黑色身影忽隐忽现。Gucci高定西服裹出紧实的身材，白皙修长的手指磋磨着腕上镶着钻的金表。曜黑的眼眸半掩在微长的刘海下，冷淡地站在宴厅中央，似乎对这样的名利场一点都不感兴趣。大约也是因为气场太冷，所以没有人过去搭讪。

宽肩窄腰大长腿，目测身高没注水。

何洛洛咽了咽口水，脑袋里忽然警铃大响弹幕刷屏，每一条都只有三个字。

有 帅 哥 。

放那，没人搭讪我来搭。

他站起身拍了拍还在滔滔不绝的温子洵：“不好意思兄弟，我爷爷叫我回家睡觉了。”

说罢迈开腿向宴厅中央走去。

何洛洛从来没有像现在这样嫌弃过这个宴厅太大，穿过人群居然要那么久。他已经尽量保持冷静走到对方面前了，还是在对上那道漠然的视线时不争气的两腿一软。

太帅了。离近看更帅了。

扶着身旁的圆桌稳住颤颤巍巍的腿，他清了清嗓子绽开一个明媚的笑，伸出手：“你好。”

焉栩嘉一愣，抬起手臂握住伸来的小手：“你好。”

低沉的声线埋没在嘈杂的人声里，只抓住了一丝半缕的踪迹，应该是个很好听的声音。何洛洛有些懊恼，他还想听帅哥说话。

高脚杯叮当碰撞的声音传到耳边，何洛洛眼前一亮，伸手拿起两杯摆在桌子上的红酒：“要喝一杯吗？”

看着笑意盈盈的小脸焉栩嘉挑了挑眉，接过递来的杯子：“谢谢。”

甘涩的液体入口，何洛洛有些不适应，悄悄吐了吐舌尖。平时爷爷管得严，他很少喝酒，只不过今天这样的场合爷爷忙着应酬，也看不住他。

抬眼看了看面前的人。白皙脖颈在灯光里拉出优雅的曲线，凸出的喉结随吞咽的动作上下滑动着。何洛洛脸颊一热，同样是喝酒怎么有人就能喝得这么好看呢？

“你知道这是什么酒吗？”何洛洛觉得自己在没话找话。

不过幸好对方愿意搭理他。

“Lafite，”焉栩嘉轻轻摇了摇杯子里暗红色的液体，“酒体细腻，是拉菲古堡。”

“哇，你连这个都喝得出来！”何洛洛也不知道他说的对不对。但是，跟帅哥聊天，夸就对了。

“不是，”焉栩嘉朝桌子上扬了扬下巴，“瓶子上写了。”

“啊……”何洛洛顺着看过去，桌子另一边摆了个棕红色的空酒瓶。

还真写了。

他弯了弯眼睛：有点意思。

不过对方好像对他没什么意思。连喝三杯酒，他都有些头晕了，也只跟那人说了不到十句话。灯影交错，何洛洛歪在旁边的沙发上，思索着再说点什么，没成想坐在旁边的人却站起身，醉人的嗓音传到耳畔：“不好意思，我要去洗手间，失陪了。”

何洛洛晕乎乎地点了点头，直到眼看着那个身影消失在宴厅门外才反应过来，人走了。

瞬间酒醒了大半，扶着沙发站起来，跌跌撞撞地追了出去。他没有理由也不敢直接将人叫住，只好远远的躲在后面跟了很久很久。目光紧紧锁住那道身影，酒劲上来，也没脑子思考为什么明明宴厅旁边就有洗手间对方却走到了这一层酒店最偏僻的地方。

黑色的身影在拐过某个转角后消失不见。何洛洛看着空无一人的走廊心里一凉，后悔自己刚刚怎么不胆子大一点直接追上来。

左右对方是往前去的，没有回来。走廊里灯光黯淡，他嘟了嘟嘴不甘心的继续沿着走廊寻找。但是这四周都是套房，根本没有洗手间。何小少爷急得眼泪都快出来了，横冲直撞地往前走，没注意路过某扇门时打开的门缝，来不及惊呼就被一股力气拉进了昏暗的房间里。

“跟踪我？”

被人握着一边手腕按在墙上，看到面前这张刚认识几分钟的矜贵的脸，何洛洛才放弃挣扎，被吓得砰砰乱蹦的心又因突如其来的惊喜狂跳不止。靠着冰凉的墙壁缓了缓，才想起来开口。

“你不是……”斜上方泼墨一般的眼眸盯着他，何洛洛觉得自己要溺在那里面，到嘴边的话硬生生转了个弯，变成一句没头没脑的，“真好看。”

看着醉意朦胧的小脸，焉栩嘉挑了挑眉：“什么？”

怕人听不清似的，何洛洛扬起脸靠进了些：“我说，你真好看。”

凑过来的小脑袋摇摇晃晃的，发丝间散着清浅的茶香萦绕鼻息，焉栩嘉勾了勾嘴角：“你不是第一个这样夸我的。”

怎么这样啊。听到这话何洛洛嘟了嘟嘴，思维不受控制地发散蔓延。怎么有那么多人跟我抢帅哥啊。

焉栩嘉饶有兴致地看着消沉下去的小脸，嘴边的笑意始终未散。心想着逗的差不多了见好就收，揉了揉掌心包裹着的纤细的手腕，刚想将人放开，却猝不及防地对上了再次仰起来笑意明媚的小脸。

“但我一定是所有这样夸你的人里最好看的，是不是？”

弯起的眼眸里含着期待的光芒，像乖乖等糖果的小孩。鬼使神差的，焉栩嘉紧了紧手指：“是。”

得到糖果，小孩嘴边的笑意扩大了些。焉栩嘉以为现在大概可以把人送出去了。但很快他就发现，不行。因为没有被他握住的那只小手不知道什么时候拽上了他的衣角，摇摇摆摆地撒起了娇。

“我这么好看，你可不可以亲我一下。”

真喝多了？焉栩嘉眯起眼睛看着靠在墙上的小醉鬼：“何洛洛，你知不知道我是谁？”

何洛洛迷迷糊糊的，也没疑惑对方怎么会知道自己的名字，使劲眨了眨眼睛，以前确实从没见过这张脸：“你是谁？”

闹了半天小孩连他是谁都不知道，就敢要他亲。焉栩嘉被气笑了，稍稍俯身贴到何洛洛耳侧：“焉栩嘉，你知不知道？”

温热的气息拍在耳畔，与刚刚宴厅里的喧闹不同，低沉的声线在安静的房间里格外清晰，一出口就充斥进他整个耳道，何洛洛脑袋不转了。怎么会这么好听……

半天没得到回答，焉栩嘉蹙了蹙眉，抬起头就看到何洛洛微醺的小脸上呆愣着的表情，不由得心下感叹何家这是养出个什么单纯的小美人。松开攥着的手腕：“你回去吧。”

“不要，”听到这话何洛洛才有了些反应，拽着他的衣角嘟起嘴不依不饶地，“你亲我一下嘛，就一下。”

“亲完你就走？”焉栩嘉没脾气了。

“嗯！”

好吧。惯着你一回。

焉栩嘉抬手按了按小孩柔软的唇瓣，上面还残留着红酒甘醇的香气。低下头，隔着食指吻了一下。

“亲完了。”

“唔，”何洛洛舔了舔嘴角，不知道哪来的勇气，一下抱住了焉栩嘉的胳膊，大眼睛忽闪忽闪地，“你都亲我了，我可不可以也亲你一下。”

简直就是个小无赖。焉栩嘉忍不住使劲捏了捏小孩的脸颊：“你赖上我了是不是。”

“嗯。”何洛洛靠在他肩膀上，煞有介事地点了点头。

还是个漂亮的小无赖。焉栩嘉低低地笑了两声，轻轻掐住何洛洛削瘦的下颚，将小脸抬起来：“想亲哪？”

何洛洛晕头转向地扒在人身上，像小猫一样，用尽力气才将胳膊顺着缠上焉栩嘉的脖子，又收回一只手，摸了摸对方的嘴唇。

“这里可不可以？”

“这里刚刚亲过了。”

何洛洛想起刚刚那个敷衍了事的亲吻，皱着眉头气呼呼的：“刚刚那样不算。这样才算。”

说完闭上眼睛，直直向那两片薄唇吻去。

焉栩嘉从没想过自己有一天会被人强吻。还是被一个毫无还手之力的小醉鬼。温润的触感在嘴唇上厮磨着，焉栩嘉觉得自己也有点醉了，不然为什么没有将这个抱着他胡作非为的小孩扔出去。和他想象的一样，何洛洛的唇瓣柔软湿润，吻起来很舒服。焉栩嘉伸出舌头舔了舔，尝到了拉菲古堡的味道。

没想到这个动作让挂在他身上的人浑身一颤，下一秒温软的舌尖伸出来小心翼翼地试探着碰了碰他的舌头，碰到的时候又是一颤，立马缩了回去。

啧。到底是该说这个小孩乖呢，还是该说这个小醉鬼乱勾引人呢。焉栩嘉眯了眯眼睛，一只手搂上何洛洛的腰，一手护住小孩毛茸茸的脑袋，继而用力将人抵在墙上，舌头滑进柔软的唇缝。

缠绵的吻一路从唇间延伸到精致的下颚，何洛洛仰着脖子，任由湿润的舌尖描绘他凸出的喉结。又吻到颈侧，焉栩嘉就着凌乱的动作劈开何洛洛的腿将膝盖顶进去，伏在颈窝处停了停，深吸口气。

“好香。”

何洛洛两腿一软，陷在焉栩嘉怀里。

第二天早上醒来后何洛洛的第一反应就是掉眼泪。

太疼了。哪里都疼。活了十八年都没受过这种罪。

怎么会这样，他昨天晚上做什么了？

“醒了？”

房间里响起一个不属于自己的声音，何洛洛心里一惊。怎么还有别人？？

胡乱擦干眼泪，转过头还没看清那人的脸就开口质问：“你是谁？！”

焉栩嘉一手撑着脑袋侧躺在床上：“现在知道问我是谁了？”

何洛洛眨了眨眼看清躺在旁边的人时倒吸一口凉气。

惹，是昨天碰见的帅哥。屋子里的光线不太明朗，让人分不清时间。那人背光侧躺着，低沉的嗓音里带着一丝沙哑，每一根发丝都蓬着刚睡醒的惺忪感，与昨晚清冷的样子比多了几分慵懒柔和。

何洛洛放松下来，收起张牙舞爪的架势，语气里还残存着娇软的哭腔：“你……你……你你你怎么在我的床上？”

焉栩嘉舔了舔右边的虎牙：“好好看看，这是我的床。”

“啊……？”何洛洛四下看了看，好像真的不是自己的房间，像是酒店。

“不是……这……我们……为什么会睡在一起？”

焉栩嘉抽了抽嘴角，向前挪了挪身子：“想不起来了？”

何洛洛瞪大眼睛看着对方向自己这边靠过来，紧张的想往后错，刚动一下就撞上了冰冷的墙壁。

“想不起来了……”

焉栩嘉又往前凑了凑。

“你，你别靠这么近……”

“现在不让我靠近，昨天晚上是谁跟踪我一直到这，又缠着我不依不饶一定要我亲他的？”

何洛洛不可置信的歪了歪脑袋。是我？我这么厉害？

“那你亲我了吗？”

焉栩嘉看着小孩眼里居然是隐隐期待的目光，有些无奈，从被子里伸出手，按了按何洛洛锁骨上的红痕。

“嘶！”好疼。

好了。现在何洛洛知道帅哥不仅亲了他，还亲了他全身。这算什么，一夜情吗？睡了帅哥他倒也不吃亏，仔细想想的话怎么觉得只睡了一夜才吃亏？只不过……

“你叫什么名字？”这个问题很重要。

“焉栩嘉。”

“真好听……”还没夸完，何洛洛的笑就僵在脸上。

焉栩嘉？哪个焉栩嘉？焉家大少爷的焉栩嘉？？？

“害怕了？”焉栩嘉看着面前呆滞住的小脸不由得有些好笑。

昨晚在宴会上他一眼就认出了何洛洛，与焉家世代交恶水火不容的何家的小少爷。只不过对方似乎并不认识他，也难怪，除去昨天晚上那样特殊的场合，何家和焉家几乎不会同时出现。与他不一样，何家唯一的继承人被何老爷子保护的太好了，何洛洛大概只听过他的名字，连照片都没见过。不过会被何洛洛跟踪却出乎他的意料，小笨蛋还以为自己藏得有多好，其实刚出门就被他发现了。他本想将人拉进来吓唬一下，让这小孩不要再缠着自己，却没想到事情会发展成这样。

忽闪忽闪的大眼睛塌下去一半，焉栩嘉想起昨晚进入时何洛洛死死抓着他的肩膀，这双水眸里涌出滚烫的泪珠。他有些于心不忍，想说点什么，面前的小孩却先一步靠过来钻进他怀里，揪着他的睡衣把脸埋在他胸前。吸吸鼻子，声音闷闷的：“是焉栩嘉又怎样，你睡了我就得对我负责。”

何洛洛身上沾满了他香水的味道，淡雅的木质调盖过了原有的茶香，乖乖的伏在他胸前，焉栩嘉愣了愣。没想到对方会这样说，不过，他当然不介意多占小美人点便宜，伸手将人揽在怀里贴在人耳边吓唬着：“不怕我把你拐走？”

何洛洛被洒在耳畔的热气痒得缩了缩脖子，咽了咽口水：“你不会的。”

这么相信我。焉栩嘉挑了下眉。

“那你就不怕何老爷子打断你的腿？”

“爷爷才不会打我，”何洛洛抿抿嘴唇，“只会关我的禁闭。”

焉栩嘉笑了笑，心想你爷爷是不会打你，他要是知道自己捧在手心里的孙子被姓焉的睡了，非得把焉宅翻个底朝天来打死我。手无意识地轻揉着小孩酸痛的腰：“那你想要我怎么负责？”

听到这话何洛洛抬起埋着的小脸，歪歪脑袋装作认真思考的样子：“嗯……不知道，我还没想好。”

“不过，”大眼睛弯了弯，“至少先请我吃顿饭吧。”

小无赖。焉栩嘉噙着笑眯了眯眼睛：“好啊。”

说罢没等何洛洛再开口，他便收紧手臂使劲一翻身将人半压在身下，要了个绵长的吻。焉栩嘉发现跟何洛洛接吻真的很舒服，嘴唇软舌头软腰也软，哪里都软软的。不知道到底是接吻舒服还是说只有跟何洛洛接吻才舒服，毕竟他也没跟别人亲过。

何洛洛乖乖地被他吻着，长长的睫毛随着呼吸一颤一颤地。焉栩嘉亲了个够本才将人放开，舔了舔小孩亮晶晶的嘴角：“这是饭钱。”

那天回家之后何洛洛当然免不了被何老爷子一顿盘问晚宴结束到底去了哪里。第一次撒谎，何洛洛战战兢兢地只说喝多了在酒店随便找间屋子就睡了。理由充分，但他心里依旧十分忐忑，因为爷爷肯定会派人去查的，关于他的事向来如此。

何洛洛突然有些头疼，到这时候才知道害怕。何家和焉家积怨已深，如果查到他是跟焉栩嘉一起睡了一晚……不知道爷爷是不是真的会打断他的腿。

可结果却出乎意料，那层酒店的监控正巧坏了，什么也没查出来。何洛洛长舒一口气，逃过一劫。

焉栩嘉刚回到焉家就被叫去了书房，父亲和他漂亮的后妈正等着他。焉栩嘉神清气爽歪靠在乌木的门框上微仰着下颚随时准备走人：“什么事。”

焉父见他这幅模样气不打一处来，拍着桌子指着焉栩嘉：“你就这样跟长辈说话！”

“嘉嘉，你别这样，”后妈给他父亲倒了杯水，又转过头对着他柔声说着，“你爸就是想问问你昨天晚上去哪了，我们都很担心你。”

温柔贤惠啊。焉栩嘉在心里夸了一句。跟当年她小三上位的时候一模一样。

“就这事？”焉栩嘉肩膀发力，从门框上起身站直，“你管不着。”

言闭转身就走，也没理身后书房传来的砸碎杯子的声音。

01.

房间里缠绵后的味道还未散去，何洛洛洗完澡躺回床上，将被子裹紧了些。

当初那句要焉栩嘉负责是他随口胡说的。怎么可能真让对方跟自己结婚，说出来爷爷非得气得背过去。

原本纠葛应该止于那顿焉栩嘉花钱的午饭，不过……

不过他们都难得找到像对方这样合自己口味的人。

后来两人一直保持着这样暧昧又隐秘的关系。见光死的感情不能深究，介于床伴之上却也称不得是爱情，至少谁都没有与对方说过“我爱你”，连情动时也不曾。注定没有结果的事情，不走心不执着，不想以后，这样是最好的状态。就算到了要分开的那一天，也能走得利落干脆。何洛洛都明白，焉栩嘉比他更明白。

不该贪心的。但他还是会在温存过后忍不住幻想一下，如果真的能和焉栩嘉过一辈子……应该很好吧。

这间民宅是焉栩嘉找的，并且长租了下来。是很老式的砖瓦房，带一个小小的院子。院里次第开着房东原先种的芍药月季，生命力很顽强，几乎不用怎么费心照料。院墙外面的空地种了几棵柿子树，低矮的房檐掩在深绿色阔叶之间，偏僻简朴，没有焉家宅子那样贵气逼人，也不像何家宅子那样庄重肃穆，甚至在某些方面还不如他们第一次睡的那个酒店房间。

但何洛洛很喜欢。

想见面时他们便会约在这里，短暂地逃离出来。没有焉家少爷和何家少爷，只有院里娇妍的花瓣和温柔的风。他们肆无忌惮地从门口吻到床边，滚到床上任由情欲操纵着做更多冲动疯狂的事情，叛逆又大胆。这种感觉让他迷恋。是囚禁在玻璃塔中沐光长大的小少爷闯进了被布成伊甸园的午夜红灯区，善恶树上挂的是让人食髓知味的毒药。

最开始的几次何洛洛还会担心被爷爷发现，后来他才发现这样的担心实在是多余，因为每次焉栩嘉都能帮他掩饰地很好，就像当初抹掉酒店的监控一样。有焉栩嘉在，他什么都不用怕。

焉栩嘉冲完澡从浴室里出来，身上还蒸腾着温热的水汽，脱下浴袍掀开被子，伸手将何洛洛捞进怀里。用的是同一瓶沐浴露，两人身上散着的茉莉香融在一起。他吻了吻小孩的发顶：“在想什么？”

“嘉嘉，”何洛洛的声音沉沉的，“爷爷的身体越来越不好了。”

焉栩嘉怔了怔。关于何老爷子的事他多多少少也听说了些。都说老人过冬就像迈坎儿，今年这个坎儿老爷子怕是没迈过去，之前看着挺硬朗的老头，过完年突然就病倒了。何洛洛也因此两个月没有与他见面，天天守在爷爷床前。

他知道何洛洛在怕什么，何老爷子是小孩唯一的亲人了。

焉栩嘉将人往怀里揉了揉：“别害怕，会没事的。”

在何家的事情上，他唯一能做的只有说几句无济于事的安慰。

他属于何家的对立面，与何洛洛牵扯上关系就已经给两人埋下许多随时可能引爆的麻烦。不是明哲保身，只是不论从哪一方面来说，他都不该管何家的事。

毛茸茸的小脑袋往他颈窝处钻了钻，像在寻一个能够临时停靠的避风港。焉栩嘉忽然有些压抑，心底慢慢升起的无力感像无数翻涌上来的细小的气泡，包裹着要将他淹没。他蹙了蹙眉，抱着何洛洛的手臂又紧了紧。终究没再开口。

焉栩嘉在太阳落山前回了家。

等出租车的时候何洛洛照例向他要了个抱抱，像普通情侣似的要有告别的仪式感。橘黄色的阳光安安静静的洒在两人身侧，街边的柳枝也柔软下来。何洛洛小手从他大衣与毛衣的间隙穿过去，几乎整个人裹进大衣里，充电一样紧紧抱了一会，哼哼唧唧地在他怀里蹭了蹭，然后抬起头用小鹿一样的眼睛可怜巴巴看他。焉栩嘉当然明白对方的意思，也乐于在小孩的嘴唇上多印几个吻。

依依不舍地扒着车窗往外看的小脑袋消失在夕阳里，焉栩嘉挥了挥手。

他们不在外面过夜，因为何洛洛回去没办法交代。

推开厚重的木门，卧室里光线晦暗。大床中间躺着那只打着粉色领结的玩具小熊，可可爱爱的模样在他后现代风格的房间里显得有些突兀。

焉栩嘉将小熊抱起来捏了捏爪子。

他当初是低估了何洛洛撒娇耍赖的本事，喝醉了要他吻，睡醒了要他负责要他请吃饭，后来又要他亲亲抱抱要他揉揉脑袋，再后来居然还大着胆子要他陪睡觉。

理智一点的话他从一开始就应该拒绝，像对待之前所有来搭讪的人一样。但看见那张可怜兮兮的小脸，明知道是装的，他还是被骗得稀里糊涂又耐着性子全应下来。当初在酒店房间里他就该想到的，惯了一次就会有无数次，惯得何洛洛在他这里无法无天。

第一次带何洛洛去小院，小孩就敢趁着他靠在床头玩手机的时候爬到他身上，低头从屏幕后面钻到他举着手机而环成一圈的手臂中间。

“嘉嘉，我可以亲你一下嘛。”

焉栩嘉挑了挑眉微微低头看着岔开腿坐在他大腿上，手撑着床探近身子好像一脸诚恳征求他意见的人。

都亲过那么多次了，现在问可不可以？

以往的经验告诉焉栩嘉：何洛洛不说人话，非奸即盗。

小孩今天不知道喷得什么香水，甜甜软软的，像块被含化了的奶糖。他舔了舔牙尖：“可以。”

“亲这里可以吗？”何洛洛抬手摸了摸他的嘴唇。

“可以。”

下一秒，蜻蜓点水般的一个吻就落在了唇瓣上。香甜的味道扑面而来，焉栩嘉晃了晃神。

“这里可以吗？”没等他反应过来，何洛洛又摸了摸他的喉结。

他放下手机，双手轻轻覆在小孩漂亮的蝴蝶骨上：“可以。”

这个吻停留的时间长一些。何洛洛半趴在他身上仰着头，湿软的舌尖舔着凸起的部分慢慢打了个转。

“这里可以吗？”白皙的小手滑下去按在他隐隐成型的腹肌上。

“可以。”焉栩嘉的声音明显低沉了许多。

衬衫下摆被撩开，皮肤暴露在空气里染上微凉的温度，而后立马被湿热的吻覆盖。

“那，这里呢。”

性器突然被攥住焉栩嘉不自觉倒吸了口气，已经微微勃起的地方因毫无防备的刺激跳动了一下。小手还在下面不安分的撩拨着，温度逐渐升高，焉栩嘉眯了眯眼睛：“何洛洛，一会挨操的可是你。”

水汪汪的大眼睛眨了眨，无辜又可怜。何洛洛往前挪了挪身子，脑袋垫在他的肩上蹭了蹭，嘟着嘴小小声的撒起娇：“好不好嘛。”

真磨人。他侧过头咬了咬小孩的耳垂。

何洛洛跪趴在他身前，滚烫的性器被温热的口腔包裹住，湿软的舌头绕着顶部转圈，吸吮的水声响起，焉栩嘉不由得喟叹一声，一时间心理满足大过生理满足，爽得浑身发麻。

不过那天的后来，何洛洛哭着被他掐住腰顶到床头又拽着单薄的脚踝拉回来的时候，再没说过要亲他。

焉栩嘉觉得自己也是贱得慌，就喜欢何洛洛对他任性撒娇的样子，但是做爱的时候又乖乖的任他摆布，这两年他真是被何洛洛吃得死死的。不然怎么会不清不楚的就被人拉着进了他大概一辈子都不会逛的玩具店，又心甘情愿买下这对小熊还带了一只回来。

另一只系蓝色领结的，在何洛洛那里。

那天何洛洛站在堆满毛绒玩具的柜子前，一手拿着一只小熊举在脸侧对他晃了晃：“它们两个是一对。”

小孩。

焉栩嘉想。

小孩将其中一个小熊塞进他怀里，咬了咬嘴唇像是在犹豫，然后小小地吸了口气对他眨眨眼睛，眼底闪过一丝甜蜜的欣喜，如同划过天际的流星：“现在我们两个也是。”

焉栩嘉终于明白方才犹豫之后那样悄悄鼓起勇气似的动作从何而来。

是果断的陈述句，可他听出了里面的小心翼翼。

他没有回答，只是任由小孩扑过来，连人带两只小熊一起搂进怀里。

02.

何老爷子的病更重了。

焉栩嘉握着手机想给何洛洛打个电话。上次见面还是半个月前，他们平时从不联系，床伴不需要联络感情，况且还会增加被发现的危险。

他不该越界，但是现在，他控制不住自己不担心何洛洛。

最近几天他心里总有些烦躁，好像有什么事要发生。

焉栩嘉歪靠在沙发上，小熊挨在他身边一起歪着。他忽然觉得自己似乎也没什么资格去关心何洛洛。

手机震了一下，摸索着拿过来，是小院房东发来的消息问他这个月到期后还续不续租。

“少爷，老爷回来了，请您去一趟。”

回复的信息还没发出去，焉栩嘉便听见管家的声音，转过头来看到站在门口的管家脸上隐隐有些担忧的神情，心里不安的预感更强烈了些。

这些预感很快得到了印证。

摊在桌子上的照片里清清楚楚的是他和何洛洛抱在一起的样子。

“你给我解释清楚，这都是什么！”

焉栩嘉两手插兜，眯了眯眼睛，阴郁的脸上掺进几分不屑。

“你派人跟踪我。”

“不跟踪还不知道你都干了什么好事，”焉宏猛然拍了下桌子，“他是何家的人，你非要跟我对着干是不是。”

焉栩嘉靠在沙发背上翘起二郎腿，枕着靠垫上沿微微仰起脑袋懒得看焉宏，“没什么好解释的。”

“你！我警告你，以后别再跟他来往。”

“你管不着我。”

“何家老头快不行了吧。”

焉栩嘉立起懒散的上身，眼神里带着寒意。

“你什么意思。”

“何家早晚要倒，留这样一个小孩能撑得起什么。温家与何家的婚事已经定下来了，你不知道吧。老头以为给他孙子留了条后路，可惜了，温家是我们这边的人。”

焉栩嘉突然攥紧了拳头。

“所以你最好按我说的做，那小孩进了温家要是听话倒可以不理，如果你们要再纠缠不清，你是焉家的人，我不会动你，但他不是。到时候没了老头，温家也不一定会护着他。”

“你就这么确定拿他威胁我会有用？”焉栩嘉笑了笑。

“有没有用又怎样，反正结果是一样的。”

书房里安静了许久。

“好，”他闭了闭眼睛，“我不再跟他联系，但是你最好别对他动手。”

否则，我也保证会毁了你手里的家业。

语气里是未曾有过的狠厉。说完焉栩嘉起身出了书房。

天空阴沉沉的，好像从早上开始就没见过太阳。

那一个“好”仿佛花光了他所有的力气。焉栩嘉把自己砸在床上。谁能想到呢，十分钟前他还在纠结要不要给何洛洛打个电话，而现在，两人的关系就被他单方面的，收了场。

表针转动的嘀嗒声在房间里回响。他现在很烦躁。当断则断，这是一直以来都想好的，也是他答应与何洛洛保持关系的条件。可现在想到何洛洛他却不能冷静下来，过往种种都变得好像很清晰却又没有头绪，像乱缠在一起的毛线，你以为能看清纹理，其实处处都是死路。

搞垮焉家，搏一把的话他或许的确有这个本事。从他漂亮的后妈进了焉家门那天开始，他就在背地里悄悄筹谋着这件事。

何洛洛与温子洵结婚，这是最理智也最稳妥的办法。焉栩嘉皱了皱眉。温家虽然是焉宏手下的人，但也不太受制于焉宏。有他牵制，焉宏也不会对何洛洛下手。温子洵他知道，虽然循规蹈矩无趣了些，但是个老实的人，总之，何洛洛进了温家不会被欺负就是了。

总之，他以后不再与何洛洛见面就是了。

心脏一阵钝痛。

这样也好，他们总不能纠缠不清一辈子。

早就知道会有分开的一天，只是，他没想到会来的这么快。

两年了，好像，也不是很快……

焉栩嘉浑浑噩噩的，将小熊抱在怀里，那张笑意明媚的小脸在脑海中挥之不去。

想带何洛洛走。脑子里冒出这个从未有过的，另他心惊的想法。自私的，不顾一切的离开这里。

可是不行。

一点差错都会让何洛洛陷入万劫不复的危险。

想到这焉栩嘉愣了一下，忽然自嘲地笑了笑。他才发现自己想了这么多，却全是在为何洛洛考虑周全。

怎么会这样……

手机屏幕上亮着那条没回复的信息。

他胡乱揉了一把刘海，将脸埋进小熊柔软的绒毛间紧紧闭上双眼。

他不能再陷下去了。

停在这吧。

就停在这吧。

与爷爷离世的消息一同传来的是自己的婚讯。

真是讽刺至极。何洛洛攥着医生给的报告单瘫坐在医院冰冷的座椅上，五雷轰顶。他颤颤巍巍的，声音发着抖：“我……我和温家？”

“是的，何少爷。”来人是温家的管家，脸上的表情跟他身后的椅背一样冰冷刺骨。

“不可能……”

“这件事在老先生生前就已经约定好了，所以还请您抽时间与温少爷见一面。”

消毒水的味道与惨白的墙壁一样冷冽的让人窒息，刺耳的脚步声逐渐远去。何洛洛睁大的双眼里满是惊慌。

为什么……

焉栩嘉眼眶泛红，憔悴的撑着额头坐在沙发上，时不时艰难地吞咽下口水，像个神经衰弱的患者。实际上他也很多天没有睡过一个好觉了。面前手机的震动在寂静的房间里格外清晰，像教堂的钟声，每响一下都让他单薄的灵魂一同发颤。

锁屏上已经堆积了两个未接来电，这是何洛洛打来的第三个电话。

小孩现在在哪里呢。医院，还是家里。有没有人陪。大概在哭吧。他最怕何洛洛哭，小孩每次在他面前都像个玻璃娃娃，受一点委屈就眼泪汪汪得跑过来求安慰。他总会心软，总会把人拉进怀里揉揉脑袋再亲一亲。

那双漂亮的眼睛，不该用来流泪。

震动的声音还未停止，他能想到另一边抱着电话等他接通的人，就像平素每次赖着他一样，任性无理，不肯罢休。

他不能接。

焉栩嘉将手机拿起来。

他不能接。

“嘉嘉。”

哽咽的声音从听筒里传来，焉栩嘉闭了闭眼睛。

“嘉嘉。”小孩又叫了一遍他的名字，无助得像条溺水的小狗。

“……我在。”

听到焉栩嘉的声音，何洛洛撑了许久的惊恐慌乱终于找到了发泄的缺口，再也忍不住眼泪夺眶而出。他不记得自己是怎么从医院回的家，不记得一路上遇到了谁对他说了什么话，不记得大家看向他怜悯的目光。他只觉得冷，像一脚跌进鹅毛大雪的隆冬，骨缝里都结了冰。

“嘉，嘉嘉，爷爷，爷爷不在了……”

听筒里抽着气的哭声越来越凶，焉栩嘉不自觉紧紧攥住沙发垫，浑身颤栗着，心脏随之抽痛起来：“别怕。”

像哄小孩一样，他又轻声重复了一遍：“别怕。”

何洛洛攥着手机缩在床上裹进被子里紧紧抱住他的那只小熊，眼泪止不住的往外涌。

他明明没有很爱哭，明明可以撑住的。但在焉栩嘉面前，他总是不自觉的容易脆弱。之前在小院里，他心血来潮想给两人做午饭。十指不沾阳春水的小少爷第一次下厨，焉大少爷靠在厨房的门口观摩，看着他连锅铲饭铲都分不清手忙脚乱的样子终于忍不住开口问：“你确定你可以？”

“相信我啦，嘉嘉。“他回过头给了焉栩嘉一个甜甜的笑。

事实证明笑的再甜也救不了小少爷的厨艺。灶台一片狼藉，何洛洛举着被热油溅出一个小红点的胳膊想去用凉水冲一冲，回头却撞见焉栩嘉关切的眼神，眼角瞬间就渗出了零星的泪水。他也不知道怎么回事，只是那个小红点突然变得很痛，他突然很想被哄一哄。于是委屈巴巴得蹭进焉栩嘉怀里，抬起胳膊：“嘉嘉好痛。”

焉栩嘉叹了口气拉着他到水龙头前，又敲了一下他的额头说是你痛不是我痛。

看着对方替自己冲伤口小心翼翼的样子，何洛洛嘴唇抿成一条缝，眼睛却弯了起来。其实也没有很疼，其实也可以承受住的。只是因为有嘉嘉在，他就有了被宠着的权利。

所以他慌乱之间想到的，都是要找焉栩嘉。

何洛洛哭了很久很久。哭到就要没有力气，哭到焉栩嘉快将掌心的沙发垫子抓烂。

“嘉嘉，”何洛洛吸了吸气，终于又开口，“爷爷要我，要我跟温子洵，结婚。”

“……我知道。”

抽泣声再次汹涌起来，又极力克制着，想将话说完：“爷爷刚，刚离开，他们就要我结婚……怎么办……”

“嘉嘉，你带我走吧。”

“你带我走，好不好。”

“我想跟你走……”

他哭得不太能理清思绪了，却执念一般，唇齿间辗转反复的都是“带我走”，如同朝拜的信徒，虔诚诵念着深奥的密宗。

回答他的，是很长的一段静默。

空白的沉默让何洛洛害怕。

“嘉嘉，我们，我们见一面，好不好，你抱抱我可以吗……”

“我好想见你……”

何洛洛闭着眼睛，紧紧裹住被子将脸埋进小熊怀里汲取一点点安全感，泪水淌进床单，嘴唇微微动了动，啜泣着声音奄奄一息：“我想见你……”

我想见你。我想和你在一起。

“听话。”低沉沙哑的声音通过电流传递过来，和初遇那天一样醉人，清晰得飘进他的耳朵里，让他听话。

听话，你不能再任性了。

听话，你要和别人结婚了。

何洛洛突然惊慌得意识到什么，颤抖着开口：“嘉嘉，我们以后还能再见面吗？”

没有回应。

“我们还可以去小院吗？”

依旧是许久的安静。

“可以吗……”

“嘉嘉……”

“那个院子，”焉栩嘉终于又说了话，“我没有续租。”

“不要，”几近干涸的泪痕又充盈泪水，“我，我不要……为什么……你也，你也要离开我……”

“嘉嘉，不要这样，好不好……”

“我们再见一面……”

“就见一面……”

何洛洛才发觉他们已经走到了要分开的一步，自己在焉栩嘉这里已经没有了特权，任凭他挣扎哀求，焉栩嘉也沉默着不松口。

没有人再宠着他了。

为什么要走……

为什么会变成这样……

他真的没有力气了。

恍惚想起两人第一次见面，熙攘人群里他一眼就看到了这个人。那天宴厅里的灯光白得刺眼，酒也不好喝，穿过人群的时候还险些被人踩到。可他还是毫不犹豫地走到焉栩嘉身边，端起酒杯问对方：“要喝一杯吗？”

是他耍赖要焉栩嘉吻他。是他不依不饶要焉栩嘉负责。是他无条件的相信焉栩嘉，用尽全力向焉栩嘉跑过去。是他小心翼翼地试探焉栩嘉的感情，忘了他们之间隐秘的关系从没有盖章认可。走到这一步，也是他更舍不得一些。

最后一次了，他想。

“焉栩嘉，”郑重其事的，明目张胆的，“你有没有爱过我。”

……

“没有。”

贴在耳边的手机顺着脸颊滑落。一瞬间，天昏地暗。

“我知道了。”

03.

何洛洛被接进了温家。

搬过去的那天阳光很好，照在身上人散着暖融融的淡金色，连风都轻轻柔柔的。已经许久没有过这样好的天气。温子洵将他的行礼放到车上，又绅士的为他打开车门。何洛洛回头看了眼住了二十年的地方，破碎的画面浮现在脑海里。

再见了。

不，不要再见了。

订婚仪式十分仓促。温子洵为他带上那枚订婚戒指，而后来拉他的手。这双手有些瘦弱，不像焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉的手很大，白皙修长骨节分明，可握起来却很有肉感，总是温热着，正好可以将他的手包在掌心。何洛洛下意识想躲，缩了一下，最终还是任由温子洵牵了去。

被人拉着问候长辈，一屋子喜气洋洋，像正式的婚礼似的。何洛洛看着走在自己身前西装革履的背影突然有些恍惚，好像那人转身他就能看到焉栩嘉的脸。

“这是爷爷。”前面的人轻轻拽了拽他。

何洛洛猛然回神，看到温子洵的脸愣了愣。在想什么呢，他和焉栩嘉已经结束了。何洛洛挤出一个不知道好不好看的笑，转身给高高在上的温老爷子敬了杯茶。

温子洵待他还算不错，每天都会抽空来陪他，告诉厨房变着花样做好吃的，怕他无聊就找各种东西来给他解闷。正好，找的都是他不感兴趣的。

茶壶已经续过三次水，茉莉香淡得索然无味。何洛洛捧着本他早就读烂了的书，实在看不进去。转过头看着温子洵，问了个没有意义的问题：“你为什么喜欢我？”

这种问题，他从没问过那个人。

突然被何洛洛盯住，温子洵有些失措，脸颊肉眼可见的泛起了红：“因为……因为，觉得你很单纯。”

“这样啊。”何洛洛眨了眨清澈的大眼睛，看着天上明晃晃的太阳，忽然扬起嘴角露出这么多天来第一个真心的笑。

明媚如风。

温子洵不由得看呆了眼。

真坦诚啊。何洛洛闭上眼睛。如果知道我和另一个人上过床，还会这么喜欢我吗？

他靠回椅背上抿了口茶，微烫的温度让他舌尖针扎似的一阵犯疼。好痛。有张熟悉的脸在脑海里浮现。

焉栩嘉喝完了今晚的第五杯红酒，歪靠在沙发上，目光却始终没放过另一边的某个身影。

他有多久没见过对方了。他以为自己不在意的，那边两个人挽着胳膊并肩站在一起，怎么看怎么不顺眼。

“焉少爷，一起喝一杯吗？”有人大着胆子来搭讪。

焉栩嘉没理他，依旧紧盯着那个身影。

好像比以前瘦了一点。是在笑，可焉栩嘉一眼就看出来，那笑未及眼底。  
他忍了许久，终于还是没坐住，扔掉酒杯站起身向那边走去。

人好多啊。当初何洛洛向他走来的时候，也是这么拥挤吗？

温子洵看着面色沉冷走过来的人怔愣一下，他知道焉家与何家的过节，于是上前一步，半挡在何洛洛身前：“焉少爷。”

这个举动让焉栩嘉更加心乱如麻。他眯了眯眼睛冷冷的深看温子洵一眼，继而转过头，视线触到那张熟悉的脸时他几不可察地皱了皱眉。

明明只有一个月没见面，再看到何洛洛，他却觉得恍如隔世。分明还是这张漂亮的脸，上面却平静得过分。像何洛洛，又不像他认识的何洛洛。他望进那双眼眸，里面早已没有了曾经看向他时闪烁的光。寂静得像一潭死水。

焉栩嘉没来由的呼吸困难。

何洛洛被温子洵护在身后。这幅场景越看越扎眼，焉栩嘉攥了攥拳头，想伸手将人拉过来。温子洵与他同时动了身，整个人挡在他面前。

“滚开。”他眯起眼睛。

温子洵横在中间：“焉少爷，你想干什么？”

气氛僵持着，焉栩嘉愈发冲动到想直接将人抢过来，握着拳头指节都在发抖。  
何洛洛却笑了出来。  
焉栩嘉愣了愣，何洛洛很爱笑，尤其在他面前。只不过现在这个笑，怎么看都有些惨烈。

何洛洛轻轻拉过挡在面前的温子洵，向前走两步，走到焉栩嘉面前。  
他微微抬起头，平静得与焉栩嘉对视。眼里像有一座孤岛，岛上曾经娇艳的花一丛一簇枯萎腐烂。半晌，他从旁边的桌子上端起两杯酒，递过一杯给焉栩嘉，弯了弯眼睛。

“我要结婚了。”

娇软的声音里有一丝沙哑。焉栩嘉皱了皱眉，伸来的那只手中指上的订婚戒指反着宴厅里璀璨的灯光，刺得他眼睛疼。下意识摸了摸自己的手指。空的。

“不祝贺我一下么？”

扬起的小脸上笑靥如花，一如初见。焉栩嘉怔愣得接过那杯酒，突然有很多以前没说的话想告诉何洛洛，却又一个字也说不出。张了张嘴：“祝你……幸福。”

放他妈的狗屁祝你幸福。

将人按在墙上的时候焉栩嘉整个眼眶都是红的。

走廊的墙壁有些凉，何洛洛眼里的慌乱一闪而过，继而皱起眉头瞪着他：“焉栩嘉你干什么！”

干什么。

他也不知道他要干什么。今天在这里见到何洛洛与别人出双入对之后，他一直都无法冷静下来。  
看到何洛洛对温子洵说了什么然后独自出了大厅，他就控制不住追了出来。望着这个曾经无数次在他身下喘息的身影，想再将人抱进怀里。  
他想再看何洛洛明媚的笑，想再吻一吻何洛洛柔软的唇瓣，想听何洛洛叫他嘉嘉，想要何洛洛赖着他像小猫一样撒娇。

可是何洛洛没有。

“放开我。”倔强声音里挂着冰碴。

不可能。

“洛洛……”他伸手想抚一抚乖顺的眼角，却被对方侧过脸躲开了。  
看向他的目光里带着受伤一般的瑟缩与警惕。焉栩嘉心脏一阵抽痛，他的小孩何曾这样看过他。

“焉栩嘉，”何洛洛顿了顿，像下了极大的决心，声音又平静如水，“我们已经没有关系了。”

没有关系了。  
不是的，不该是这样的。

手向何洛洛腰后探去，想将人揽进怀里。  
出乎意料的，何洛洛却先一步凑过来，贴到他身上，将下巴垫进他的颈窝。  
浅淡的茶香蔓延在鼻息，焉栩嘉晃了晃神。心脏止不住的砰砰乱跳，像曾经每一次何洛洛靠来他肩上时一样。紧绷的神经放松下来，脑袋有些懵，身体发软，他抬起手臂，想将人抱住。  
却没想到下一秒怀里一空。何洛洛趁着他没有力气，突然将他推开，头也不回的跑进了宴厅。

“我们回去吧。”

“累了？”温子洵没听出这声音里压制的颤抖，只觉得何洛洛出去一趟回来后脸色不太好，柔声问到。

“嗯。”

“好，那我们回去吧。”他拿来外套帮人披在身上，顺手揽上了何洛洛的肩膀。

何洛洛想躲，余光瞟见了刚从外面进来看着他的焉栩嘉，闭了闭眼睛，默许了温子洵的动作。

焉栩嘉，我给过你机会的。

04.

何洛洛迷茫的站在十字路口前。

车水马龙的街头天色渐暗。马路对面闪烁着的红灯在细密的雨幕里有些模糊，他不知道自己为什么会走到这里。

斑马线另一端，就是买小熊的那家玩具店。

想想住在温家已经有一段时间了。  
温子洵与他一直相敬如宾。没有矛盾，也不腻歪，日子过得平平淡淡，最亲昵的动作大概就是揽着肩一起走。他不会主动索求什么，温子洵更不清楚该给他什么。何洛洛知道温子洵想对他好，他也想要一个新的开始。可是太难了，他的身体里已经装满属于过去的东西，再也融不进别人的好了。

他在温家有自己的房间，不过应该也只是在婚前吧。

婚礼在紧锣密鼓的筹备着，温家人一手策划，不需要他插手。

华灯初上。温柔的路灯光如一现昙花，映染了明澈细雨是丝丝凋零的花叶。

“以后结婚的话，我希望能在教堂。”  
“要有乐队和白鸽。”  
“还要有花童。”  
还有。  
还要有你。

汽笛声突然响起，驶近又远去的车灯陆离交错光影阑珊。何洛洛皱了皱眉，这些话是他窝在谁怀里说的呢。  
他想不起来了。他已经很久没有想起过那个人了。

他听温子洵说婚礼要在温家老宅举行，办传统的婚宴。没有乐队，没有白鸽，也没有花童。  
无所谓了。

无所谓了。

对面亮起了绿灯。

汹涌人潮将他向马路另一端裹挟而去。

漫无目的，随波逐流。

他在温家宅子里闷了太久，闷得整个身体都沉沉的。晚上睡得也不太安稳，连带着饭量似乎都比以前小了许多。

何洛洛将手覆在玩具店明亮的大玻璃窗上。摆在柜子上的玩具换了一批，每一个都毛茸茸的讨人喜欢。只是，再没有他的小熊了。  
放在兜里的手机震了一下，是温子洵发来的消息，问他在哪。  
他该回去了。

没有带伞，脸上湿漉漉的，不知道是雨水还是眼泪。  
街边匆忙走过的人影，都正在归途。  
他不想回去，不想回温家。  
不想住在那个陌生的地方，不想和一个不爱的人结婚。  
可他没有办法。  
曾经幻想的、珍惜的、苦苦追寻的全都离他而去。  
他什么都没有了。

玩具店里橙黄的灯光漫出窗外，他裹紧外衣靠着玻璃窗缓缓蹲下。明明没什么温度，何洛洛却觉得温暖。  
曾经有人在这里紧紧地抱过他。

肚子好痛。  
何洛洛咬着牙蹲在地上。这种情况已经有很多天了，一直没有在意，这一次竟疼得他全身冒汗。  
是因为淋了雨吗。  
他有些恍惚，脑袋也开始发懵，好像立马就要昏过去。  
在这里昏过去的话，也不会有人管他的吧。

何洛洛撑着站起身子，扶住墙想往回走。雨点落在身上，疼痛感翻涌袭来，没两步便趔趄着向前栽倒过去。他闭上眼睛，等待与地面剧烈的碰撞。

磕到地上都不疼的吗？  
脑袋昏昏沉沉的。  
在晕过去之前仿佛听见一个低沉的声音在叫他。  
“何洛洛。”

何洛洛觉得自己做了个很长的梦。

梦里总能闻到浅淡的木质香。他无助地向下坠落，又有人将他轻轻托起。

蓦然睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上。

“醒了？”熟悉的声音传来。

像一根针扎在他的死穴上，眼角渗出泪水。何洛洛使劲眨了眨眼睛。他不敢转过头去看。

“还难受么？”

温柔的不像话。

他吸了吸气，目光触到那张许久不曾见过的脸时心脏一痛。委屈绝望，不可置信，乱七八糟的情绪一起涌现，指甲掐进掌心才忍住泪水不掉下来。可一开口，声音还是颤抖着溃不成军：“焉栩嘉……”

何洛洛觉得自己在做梦，可手掌的痛感是真的。为什么焉栩嘉会在。  
他咽了咽口水，强迫自己冷静下来，从诸多疑问中挑了一个问题出来：“这……这是哪？”

“朋友开的私人医院。”

“医院？”何洛洛蹙了蹙眉。胃里隐隐作痛让他明白自己是真的生病了。

“病成这样还敢出来乱跑。”

语气里有些愠怒。何洛洛觉得奇怪又难过。生什么气啊。

雨还在下，窗外夜色浓重。

“我该回去了。”何洛洛撑着坐起身，想起温子洵问在哪的时候说要接他来着。

还没掀开被子就被人按了回去，焉栩嘉沉着脸：“别乱动。”

“干什么？！”肢体触碰更酸涩难当。何洛洛忍着眼泪觉得这个人真是莫名其妙，当初不要他，现在又来管他的事。

焉栩嘉看着面前极度抗拒他的人，心里一阵抽痛：“你还生着病。”

焉栩嘉脸色不好看。但何洛洛没力气跟他吵架：“现在太晚了，不回去的话他们会找我的。”

“生病也不治，温家就是这样照顾你的？”焉栩嘉是真的生气了。

“是我自己没说……”

“我今天不在的话你是不是就打算在马路边躺一整晚？”

真的是够了。何洛洛咬住嘴唇眉头紧蹙。他觉得自己在焉栩嘉面前真是太憋屈了，明明生着病还要承受不明缘由的怒火。他们早就没有关系了，焉栩嘉是不是真的以为自己只会追随他只会顺着他。攥了攥拳头：“谁要你管。”

焉栩嘉愣了一下。

果然。何洛洛心里苦笑。他当初的依赖太过直白，直白到被依赖的人习以为常，直白到不被珍惜所以最后可以被焉栩嘉轻易放弃。再也不会了，他再也不会依赖焉栩嘉了。

对方走得利落干脆，留他一个人在绝望里苦苦挣扎。

不怪焉栩嘉。当断则断，这是一开始就约定好的。只怪自己不该动了真心。

他现在不想回忆过去，只想离开这里。

“那你要谁管，温子洵？”焉栩嘉眯着眼睛探过身子掐住何洛洛的下巴，逼迫对方看着自己。

似乎不想给他开口的机会，说完焉栩嘉就俯身向他吻过来。

温热的气息盖过来的时候何洛洛有一瞬间的失神，仿佛回到了两年前，耳畔是酒杯碰撞的清脆。他惊慌的侧过脸躲开了这个吻，不可以：“我要跟别人结婚了。”

焉栩嘉停下动作蹙了蹙眉，抬起身子盯着人看了一会，目光有意无意扫过纤细的手指，怒极反笑，声音低沉压抑：“何洛洛，你是不是真的爱上温子洵了。”

何洛洛惊怒着瞪大眼睛，觉得焉栩嘉简直有病。不知道生气还是委屈：“不关你的事。”

怎么会不关他的事呢。

焉栩嘉忽然发现何洛洛真的变了。从上次他将人按在走廊里的时候就该发现的。何洛洛不再对他笑，也不再信任他，平静的告诉他“我们没有关系了”。曾经义无反顾赖着他的小猫缩进了倔强又冷漠的躯壳里，面前这张疏离的面孔是从没对他展示过的样子。

他当然生气，气何洛洛离开他之后这样不被人爱护，气对方言语之间居然还维护温家，更气何洛洛对他这样冷淡的态度。

焉栩嘉叹了口气，拿起桌子上的药：“把药吃了。”

何洛洛扭着脖子不理。

他终于软下语气，哄劝似的：“你把药吃了，我就送你回去。”

听到这话何洛洛回过头，将信将疑，伸出手去接药。  
手指相触的瞬间就被焉栩嘉蛮横地拉进怀里疯狂地吻。  
骗子。何洛洛一手被人握着，另一只手使劲拍着焉栩嘉的肩膀。皱着眉要咬焉栩嘉探进自己嘴里的舌头，却被对方躲开了。  
不要。  
不要吻我。

焉栩嘉紧紧搂着对方，像要将人揉碎在怀里。何洛洛比以前瘦了不少，肩膀锁骨都变得单薄。他太想念了，这张小脸不知道多少次在失眠的夜晚出现在他的脑海里，开心的，委屈的。他想念抱着何洛洛的感觉，想念与何洛洛接吻的感觉，柔软的身体，甜腻的喘息，何洛洛的一切都让他着迷到发疯。现在他终于可以真真切切地把人禁锢在怀里。许久，感受到对方的身体精疲力尽一点点酥软下来，他才将含住的嘴唇放开。  
何洛洛陷在他臂弯喘着气满脸通红，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是委屈，却倔强得不肯落泪。

“别这样……”  
别这样看我……

“焉栩嘉你混蛋。”何洛洛咬着牙，声音哽咽。 “明明是你不爱我，明明是你先离开我的，还来管我干什么。”  
我好不容易，好不容易就快要忘掉你了。

焉栩嘉如鲠在喉。

怎么可能……

他怎么可能不爱……

从接过何洛洛递来的那杯酒开始，从他把人拉进自己的房间开始，从他没有拒绝何洛洛无理取闹的那个吻开始，他就陷进去了。

不然怎么会做出跟踪何洛洛这种事情。不过他也庆幸自己这样做了，否则何洛洛今天或许真的要在下着雨的街边躺一晚上。

以前每次见面时他都会习惯性的先在何洛洛的额头上印下一吻。并排走在一起何洛洛会蹦蹦跳跳地凑过来拉他的手。看到何洛洛受伤他会心疼。小孩腻歪着赖在他怀里撒娇的时候他是真的想将人揉化据为己有。平时时间不固定但是每年情人节那天一定会跑出来见面。也会很有仪式感的在对方生日时悄悄送礼物……

他们做遍了情侣之间会做的事情，只差那一句认定的话。

什么时候开始对何洛洛的感情变了质，连他自己都不知道。他装作洒脱，一直不愿承认，让何洛洛抛过来的试探都石沉大海。从没给过对方任何承诺，他不敢想，那些太过奢侈，冒出一点头绪都会控制不住野蛮生长。一次一次告诫自己不要心动，最后都败在了望着他的那双眼眸里。

他喜欢这双漂亮的眼睛，里面总闪着光。

但是最后，却是他狠心离开。

那束光，亲手被他熄灭了。

焉栩嘉将人按在怀里，让小孩的脸贴在他胸前，下巴磋磨着软软的发丝。

他后悔了。

曾经没有承认的，现在还来得及吗？

“我爱你。”

何洛洛呼吸一窒，仿佛听到了一个不好笑的笑话，缓缓抬起头看着焉栩嘉：“你说什么？”

他低头吻了吻小孩的眼睛：“我说，我爱你。”

何洛洛皱着眉，艰难地机械地歪了歪脑袋，潮红的眼眶蓄不住泪水，潸然泪下。

“你在说什么啊……”

05.

焉栩嘉最终没把人送回去。

并且硬生生将自己挤进了何洛洛的被窝。

“你出去。”何洛洛被搂着腰，双手抵在焉栩嘉胸前，拼死抗拒。

但是生着病的人怎么可能抵得过那个没生病的。况且就算是平时，他也打不过焉栩嘉，不然以前怎么会每次都被人压着起不来。

“不行，”焉栩嘉得寸进尺将一条腿搭在了何洛洛腿上，“出去了我睡哪。”

“你回家睡不行吗？？”

“这么晚了你忍心赶我走？再说我回家你跑了怎么办。”

何洛洛被噎了一下。他跑了怎么办。这是焉大少爷能说出来的话？

何洛洛疑惑得小脸皱在一起，深吸口气：“焉栩嘉，你今天是不是有毛病？”

焉大少爷矜贵的脸立马沉了下来。他发现何洛洛不仅从乖顺的小白兔变成了不听话的小野猫，而且还长出了隐秘尖锐的獠牙，时不时就要咬他一口。

焉栩嘉伸手关了灯，收了收搂着人的手臂：“睡觉。”

怎么可能睡得着。何洛洛身体僵直着，抱他的人还时不时地在他身上蹭。他能听见焉栩嘉有力的心跳，感受到焉栩嘉身上让他心安的气息，不再是在温家时每晚凉寒夜色里独自被空荡的静寂折磨。心脏抑制不住地随之怦怦乱跳，像是有什么曾经鲜活的东西于身体里再次苏醒。

这大概可以算是重逢。  
他稍稍抬起头，熟悉的眉眼近在咫尺。何洛洛突然意识到这是自己第一次见到焉栩嘉的睡颜。  
像在做一场梦。从睁开眼睛看到这个人开始，之前为了忘掉他而做的所有努力全都灰飞烟灭。焉栩嘉抱着他亲吻，对他说“我爱你”。  
这是午夜梦回间才侥幸见过的画面。

为什么呢焉栩嘉，为什么不早一点呢。

何洛洛抚了抚戴在手上的订婚戒指。

已经回不去了。

想停在这，停在他还能窝在焉栩嘉怀里的这一刻。

温暖到不真实。

可是不行。

他不能继续沦陷下去了。

拥有过又失去的绝望，他不想再来一次了。

焉栩嘉出去买早饭的时候，何洛洛给自己削了个苹果。他不想要对方的照顾。  
可是他又不太会削，苹果不大，刀却不小，一不留神碰到了手指。

焉栩嘉拎着早饭进来的时候就闻到一股刺鼻的酒精味，床边何洛洛正拿棉签往手指上涂着什么。

“怎么了？”他走过去。

“没事。”何洛洛眼神不定，轻轻用掌心遮挡住冒着血的伤口。

焉栩嘉瞟了眼桌子上的水果刀，不顾何洛洛的闪躲拉起小孩的手，看到切痕时蹙了蹙眉。

“疼不疼。”他蹲在何洛洛面前，轻声问。

“不疼。”

真的不疼吗。焉栩嘉握着微凉的小手，半晌，在心里叹了口气。拿起一旁的酒精棉给何洛洛继续处理伤口，又贴好创可贴。

他看着隐忍疼痛的小脸心里一阵酸涩，将何洛洛按进怀里：“为什么要硬撑着呢，我在这里，我在你旁边。”  
你明明可以依靠我的。

无谓挣扎，何洛洛闭了闭眼睛：“我不想了。”

焉栩嘉还是没有要把他送回去的意思。并且何洛洛觉得这人在与自己断绝关系的这段时间里，是真的得了什么毛病。

主要表现在不管他干什么焉栩嘉都要眼巴巴的在一边看着，或者要跟着一起去。

“焉栩嘉，我要上厕所。”

焉大少爷堵在门口：“我又不是没看过你。”

“你！”何洛洛突然红了脸，气急败坏，“你再跟着我我就走了。”

“你走吧。”

好像他不敢走似的。

何洛洛推开挡在前面的门神，向病房门口走。手还没碰到门把手，就突然被人使劲拽住向后倒去，落进焉栩嘉怀里。

焉栩嘉紧紧扣着他的腰：“你走吧。”

这走个屁，有本事你放开我啊。

何洛洛挣扎着愤恨地瞪了对方一眼。

焉大少爷被瞪得心情不错，低头赏了个吻：“乖。”

还是会睡不好。何洛洛从噩梦里惊醒，爷爷离开那天医院冰凉的墙壁是他最大的梦魇。  
后背被汗浸湿，他喘着粗气，下意识往温暖的地方靠过去。焉栩嘉被这番动静弄醒，低头看了看往自己怀里扎的小脑袋，半睡半醒的声音有些沙哑：“怎么了？”

何洛洛没说话。

他抬手覆上小孩的背才发现已经湿透，他将人往自己这边揽了揽：“做噩梦了？”

细弱的呜咽声从怀里传来，何洛洛像只小兔子团成一团窝进去，正好将他的怀抱填满。揪着他的睡衣像是在隐忍，又控制不住地轻轻发抖。

焉栩嘉吻了吻小兔子的额头，抚摸着后背一下一下顺着毛：“乖，没事了。”

“我在呢，有我在呢，别怕。”

何洛洛其实很忐忑的。失踪整整三天，不知道温子洵现在在怎么找他，他回去之后温家人又会怎么想。

焉栩嘉拿着化验单走进来。何洛洛抿抿嘴：“我是不是已经没事了？”

今天起床之后他就感觉身体似乎是痊愈了。

焉栩嘉一顿，继而点了点头。

“那我可以回去了吧？”

其实可以不提这件事的。可以装作不知道，侥幸地再多留一会的。  
可是有什么用呢。总不能装傻充愣一辈子。他没有理由再待下去了。

“可以。”焉栩嘉的语气又有些不悦。

何洛洛闭了闭眼睛。心底一点点想被挽留的期待熄灭下去。

坐在副驾驶上，他才后知后觉的感到不舍。  
应该多留一会的。  
就算没有什么用，至少可以和焉栩嘉单独的，再多相处一会。  
可能是他这辈子最后一段和焉栩嘉单独相处的时光。  
何洛洛瞟了瞟旁边驾驶座上表情沉冷目不斜视的人。他不敢直接看，他怕自己再也不想走了。  
回去之后他要和另一个人结婚，要与别人相伴余生。夜半惊醒的时候没有焉栩嘉的怀抱，或者说从此以后他再也不能拥有焉栩嘉的怀抱了。  
还会再见面吗？  
会吧。还是能再见到这张让他沉溺的脸，然后，装作不认识的样子擦肩而过。  
焉栩嘉大概在气他要离开。可连一句挽留的话都没说。他也不会再不顾一切地向焉栩嘉跑过去了。  
以后的日子，他们真的再也没有关系了。

“下周的婚礼，你会来吗？”何洛洛使劲眨了眨眼睛，将眼泪憋回去。

“不会。”斩钉截铁。

何洛洛笑了笑。也好，焉栩嘉不来也好，否则他真的怕自己在婚礼上看见这张脸会拒绝温子洵递来的婚戒。

车飞快地向前行驶着。  
他蹙了蹙眉。慢一点好不好，再慢一点。我还不想和你分开。

“到了。”

身旁低沉的声音将何洛洛从自己的思绪里拉回来。他抬头看着焉栩嘉，突然觉得应该正式道个别。给这荒唐无羁、恣意浑浊的两年，画个句号。

“下车。”

可焉栩嘉没有给他这个机会。

何洛洛打开车门看到外面才发现不对。

春末温柔的风拂过脸颊，他闻到月季花的香味，院墙外柿子树叶已经有了深绿迹象。小院的门没有关，里面一切照旧。

“你什么意思？”他猛然转头看向旁边的人。

“意思就是，”焉栩嘉微微弯腰伏在他耳边，亲了亲他的耳垂，“我想你了。”

被人横抱着扔到床上。何洛洛想起身，又被人蛮横地推倒回去。

他不想和焉栩嘉上床，可挣扎不过。焉栩嘉压在他身上，隔着衣服也能感觉到下身烫人的温度。

“不要……”手腕被用力握住，他只能曲起腿抗拒着。  
不要再拉着他继续陷下去了。

只是后面的话，被焉栩嘉尽数含入嘴里。

胸前的扣子被一颗一颗解开，细密温热的吻从锁骨一路向下。何洛洛被亲得晕晕乎乎，直到衣服被人剥干净，熟悉而炽热的身体再次压过来他才回神。推着上面的人，开口的声音里却糅合一丝娇软。

“焉栩嘉……”

“叫我什么。”焉栩嘉轻轻咬了咬他的下颚，扣着腰捏了一把，眯起的眼睛里情欲阴沉而带有侵略，像危险的捕猎者在看一只猎物。

何洛洛腰不争气的酥软下去，身体颤了颤：“嘉……嘉嘉……”

“乖。”焉栩嘉向上挺了挺身，去吻柔软的唇瓣。

整个人被上面盖过来的沉重的气息包裹着，直到听见什么东西被扔出去掉在地上“咯噔”一声，何洛洛才发觉自己手上的戒指不见了。

双手在温软的身体上游走，炙热的性器蹭在何洛洛娇嫩的穴口磋磨，顶端不断流出些液体，与后穴涌出的蜜液混搅在一起。

缠绵的舌头略过何洛洛尖锐的小虎牙，焉栩嘉抬起头，两人分离的唇瓣间拉出一道极细的银丝，他舔了舔小孩的嘴角：“好甜。”

手顺着奶白柔嫩的皮肤从腰侧向下滑进腿间，指尖戳了戳濡湿的后穴：“这里也是。”

何洛洛一阵颤抖，声音哆哆嗦嗦的：“不要……”

“不要么？可是都已经这么湿了，”修长的手指在穴口揉弄着，忽然又移上去，一下握住何洛洛身前挺立起来地方，轻轻撸动两下，“不要么，宝贝？”

“嗯……”何洛洛忍不住呻吟一声。

太完蛋了。  
焉栩嘉最知道怎么在性事上折磨他。

探进后穴的手指上下搅弄着，三两下撩拨便轻易点燃了他的身体。何洛洛死死抓着焉栩嘉的肩，咬住嘴唇，可喘息声还是从唇缝里漏出来。

他想要焉栩嘉。

身体诚实而剧烈的反应快将他吞噬

他方才明白，自己怎么可能忘得了焉栩嘉。就算自欺欺人的从脑袋里抹去，身体也还清清楚楚的记着。

浸泡在氤氲的情欲里，何洛洛迷离的看着身上挑弄他的人，眼里翻腾着渴望。

欲望很快得到了满足。

湿软的穴肉严丝合缝将冒进一半的滚烫的坚硬包裹，焉栩嘉喟叹着，挺身将整根性器插了进去。猛烈的进入让何洛洛双腿一紧，穴口被刺激得流出更多黏液，抽搐着收缩起来。焉栩嘉“嘶”一声，上半身贴到他光滑的背上，伏在耳边：“放松点宝贝，你夹得我好疼。”

娇软的呻吟随着焉栩嘉一下一下的顶撞缱绻着，后穴吸吮着性器，拔出去的时候被穴肉勾带留连。

“洛洛也舍不得我不是么。”

“舒服么宝贝。”

“叫大声一点宝贝，我想听。”

“洛洛后面好紧啊。”

太久没做了，何洛洛捂着眼睛满脸涨红，眼角渗出许多生理性泪水。腰软的立不起来，化成一滩水，几乎要爬倒在床上。羞耻的呻吟随着后面愈发剧烈的顶弄而甜腻急促起来。他想挣扎着逃离焉栩嘉，身体却不听使唤。有谁知道呢，他曾经爱惨了焉栩嘉这幅恶劣的样子。

“还回去么宝贝。”

“还想别人么？”

旖旎的水渍声不绝于耳，娇嫩的穴口早已被戳弄得软烂不堪。可焉栩嘉操红了眼，想到何洛洛始终抗拒着要离开他，想到何洛洛心里还有别人，他知道造成这样的结果是自己的错，可依旧控制不住生起气，一直发狠顶撞着最深处的敏感点。何洛洛被顶的脑袋快要撞到床头，又被人掐着腰拉回来。浑身泛起湿漉漉的潮红，爬在焉栩嘉身下小猫一样呜呜咽咽的。不想了，不想了，除了嘉嘉谁都不想了。

被人狠狠顶弄着，嘴里无意识的零零碎碎飘出来的都是焉栩嘉的名字。  
混沌的脑袋里面一团浆糊。原本该做什么，要做什么，全都不知道。还有一堆烂摊子没有收拾，他们的关系也是一团乱麻，从今以后该怎么办。  
现在都不去想了，至少他和焉栩嘉在一起。  
至少他还和焉栩嘉在一起。

焉栩嘉把人翻过来，面对面缓慢地将性器再次插入，被充分扩张的穴口翕开着，像在等待被填满。他俯身掐着何洛洛的下颚：“看着我。”

“我……”何洛洛咽了咽口水，一大颗泪从眼角滑落，“我在看你……”

水眸里再次闪烁起光。

无辜明亮，灿若星辰。

埋在柔软身体里的硬物又涨了涨。

“何洛洛，我爱你。”

清理完身体，焉栩嘉将人抱回床上，小孩被他折腾得连一根手指都抬不起来了。  
依旧是清浅的茉莉香。他紧紧搂着软成一团的小白兔，嘴唇贴着额头：“别离开我。”

何洛洛疲惫地眨了眨眼睛：“我当初也是这样对你说的。”

焉栩嘉忽然眼眶泛红，无言以对。当初何洛洛哭着说不要他走，哭着说再见一面。可他无动于衷。

“对不起。”

他一下一下亲在何洛洛的脸上，又厮磨在耳边一遍一遍说对不起。  
对不起，是我不够坚定。  
对不起，是我狠心把你丢下。  
对不起，是我没早一点告诉你我爱你。

焉栩嘉将人揉进怀里：“留在我身边，好不好。”

不用何洛洛义无反顾的向他跑来了，这次是他走过去，用尽全力想将人留下。

何洛洛没有说话，只是轻轻吻了他一下。

焉栩嘉怔愣着还没明白这个吻的含义，柔软的手臂便环上他的脖颈，一个毛茸茸的小脑袋钻进他颈窝里蹭了蹭：“我不想跟别人结婚。”

疲惫的声音黏黏软软，像在撒娇。

焉栩嘉手指颤抖了一下，受宠若惊。他知道，何洛洛是在给他机会。  
低头在小兔子的额头上吻了一下，坚定又霸道。

“有我在你也别想跟别人结婚。”

何洛洛本以为会很难的。 释怀很难，在一起会很难。 窗外月季正盛。 身上焉栩嘉留下的吻痕还在隐隐作痛，他仰起脸露出一个明媚的笑。

“那你就对我负责吧。”

大眼睛眨了眨，觉得自己还少说一句话。

“嘉嘉，我也爱你。”

天气渐渐暖和起来，柿子树被风吹得哗哗的响。焉栩嘉看着怀里安心睡着的人，过去的两年像是一场荒唐的病变，现在一切仿佛都轻飘飘回到了原点。

以后该怎么办。

解除婚约，摆脱焉家。还有很多很多事情。

但是，总之，他们再也不要分开了。

-END-

「 十字路口始终有你身上的气味

车水马龙过后路灯下的身影又会是谁

我是真的喜欢你但是每次欲言又闭嘴

那时荒唐的男孩

又浑浊了几岁 」

唉，还是逃不过Lesion。

太长了太长了，我以为能在2w字之内把它写完的。到后面我都搞不清自己在写什么了。  
想在两个人的相处里体现一点点宿命感。  
不太会写虐的，并且翻来覆去的修文导致我自己读这篇已经读到没有感觉了。所以想听评价，期待评论。（鞠躬 


End file.
